Electrician
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome just moved into a new apartment there's a wiring problen, Sesshoumaru the hot rlectrician is called to come and fix it, Kag sees him & is hell bent on nailing him, soon things get hot and steamy between the two" Comedy romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

Summary Kagome just moved into a new apartment Sesshoumaru is a hot electrician who comes to fix an

electrical problem in her apartment and Kagome is hell bent on nailing him, written for fans Sessh/Kag

**Electrician **

**By Raven 2010 Jan 31 2011**

**The apartment Kagome's hook up and Inuyasha's comical call**

Kagome had just moved into a nice apartment building the apartment was huge it had a kitchen dining room bedroom a living room an bathroom with a large walk in shower the floors and walls were light gray marble, Kagome was in heaven when she found that the bedroom had a big walk in closet

The apartment was bright and sunny and faced the front Kagome's bedroom was in the back at night it was good and dark just the way she liked it, Sango and Miroku stopped by to help her out with unpacking and setting up and that's when she noticed when she flipped the room light switch the light flickered the wiring needed fixing

"Lovely" hey guys wanna pop some popcorn since the wiring is wonky we can use it to do the job? Kagome joked

"Yeah right" Miroku replied

"No thank you I want to live" Sango added

"Well guess it's time to call Mister Tanaka" Kagome said

"Mister Tanaka? Miroku asked

"Yeah he's the guy that owns this a real sweetheart and the best landlord" Kagome told him

"So true I got Kag's this apartment from him" Sango said

"Yup and Sango you have great taste thanks" kagome stated

"Nothing but the best for you little sis"

"Well kids what's say we hook up a couple of these floor lamps? Miroku inquired and they did

"Well Roku we could always plug you in you'd make a spectacular lamp" Kagome teased

"Gee you woman are all heart" He retorted

With Sango and Miroko's help Kagome's things were unpacked and the apartment set up in no time, Sango went to use the bathroom and shut the door and of course a few seconds later pervy Miroku slipped his hand behind behind Kagome and made a grab for her butt

Miroku I swear to god if you don't remove that hand I will remove it and something else of yours if you get my drift" Kagome said then gave an evil smirk as he swiftly withdrew

"Gulp y yes m mam" Miroku stuttered

"I thought you liked Sango"

"I do but she doesn't want me so I look else where a guy can't wait forever when there's no future there" he replied

"Really Hm interesting" Kagome said

"Why do you say that? Miroku asked

"Ah it's nothing" Kagome answered Sango came back into the living room "Perfect" Kagome thought and grinned "Sango isn't it true your in love with Miroku?

"Hah? Kagome what the fuck? Ah I well I" come on Kagome why"

"Yes my dear Sango do tell" Miroku said smiling evilly

"Oh please Sango cut the shit and admit it already you love him he sure as hell wants you, if I didn't say something now you two will never quit beating around the bush and pussy footing around the issue so deal with it already god knows the rest of us have been waiting forever" Kagome said

"Tell me Sango my love" is it true? Hm? Miroku coaxed

"Fine then bastards I guess yeah it's true" she answered

"That's all I needed to hear" Miroku said threw Sango over his shoulder then said "I have always loved you now your mine, thanks Kagome"

"Your welcome Roku"

"And Kagome you need to get laid then ya won't be so crabby" when's the last time you had a good piece? Sango razzed

"Working on it mother don't worry the first single guy I see and like I am gonna jump him"

"That's my girl thanks Kag's" Sango said as Miroku walked out of the apartment carrying her

"Yeah Sango your going to get jumped when I get you to my house" Miroku promised

A few hours later ring ring Kagome answered her phone "Hello?

"Hey Kag it's me"

"Hey Yash how are you?

"Good" holy fucking shit did you hook Sango and Miroku up? Inuyasha asked

"Yeah why? They love each other you know that I got tired of watching them not doing anything about it so I did"

"Well you know Miroku's my room mate and we share this humungous apartment right? Inuyasha said

"Yeah so? She replied

"Well shit Kag Miroku left your place 11 this morning came home at 11:20 carrying Sango over his shoulder went to his room it's 3 pm now"

"Yeah Yash and what of it?

"Shit Kag they've been in his room since 11:20 am fucking like bunnies fuck I never knew humans could go so long shit I'm half inu and even I am surprised"

"Well what can I say the boy's got stamina"

"Yup I'm gonna have to give the bastard a rare steak to build up his strength again that's if the fucker can still walk after" Inuyasha joked

"Heheheh w we might have to g give him vita vitamin shots as well" Kagome gasped out between laughs

"Fuck we might have to take the son of a bitch to the fre freakin hospital and then the doctor can di diagnose the problem as broken and worn out di dick syndrome" Inuyasha choked out

"Shit for broken dick the doc will call a dick plumber to fix the pipe"

"Kag don't make me laugh any harder I'm gonna pee my fuckin pants"

"Aw poor baby I'll get ya a diaper"

"Miroku's layin more pipe then Kouga and he's a professional plumber" Inuyasha teased

"Hey I heard tat dog breath ya mutt" Kouga said then smacked Inuyasha upside the head

"Kouga's there? Kagome asked

"Yeah the mangy wolf's visiting we're hanging out" Inuyasha said

Hearing her with his keen youkai hearing "Yes doll face I'm here" Kouga said "The reason I didn't say anything while you and flea trap were talking is because I was laughing to fucking hard listening to you two talking shit"

"Awww poor little wolfykins do you have a tummy ache? Kagome teased

Kouga picked up the phone in the kitchen "Shit Kag the monk is a fucking walking hard on and has been all these years who would'a thunk it I'm so proud" Kouga joked

"My little wolfy and Inu pervs I love you guys" Kagome ragged

"Shit Kag we can't help it were youkai and we have that youkai hearing" Inuyasha told her

"Put the stereo on" Kagome told them

"Kouga put the game on anyway" Inuyasha said

"Seriously Kag I know we rag about it but we really are happy for the horny bastard" Kouga said

"Okay my two canine pervs I gotta go I have to call the landlord" Kagome told them

"Bye Kag'sy" Inuyasha said in unison in a teasing tone and they all hung up

Kagome called mister Tanaka told him about the wiring problem he told her that the electrician would be there first thing early the following morning

**The house call a hot electrician the lusty miko and a family surprise**

5:am Kagome's buzzer rang "Who is it? She asked

"Electrician" He replied she pressed the button and let him in

Kagome opened her apartment door and waited for him the elevator door opened and the hottest most gorgeous god like 6 ft 4 male she had ever seen stepped out, he had long silver white hair the body of a god and gold eyes that she could lose herself in just seeing him she was so hot she became wet and almost cam right there and then he inwardly smirked

"Good morning miss" How are you? My name's Sesshoumaru"

"Hi? I'm Kagome" she said then stepped aside while holding the door open he entered and she shut the door

"So Kagome what seems to be the problem? She explained it to him Sesshoumaru went right to work on it

Kagome stared at him in awe "Oh I could just fuck him dry" she thought

"Hm she's hot for some action and I am more then willing to give it to her but she only looks 17 no under age chick for me" Sesshoumaru thought "So Kagome how old are you?

"I'm 21 in fact today's my birthday"

"Happy birthday" He said "Boy do I have a birthday surprise I want to give you" He thought

"And Sesshoumaru what about you how old are you?

"I'm 30"

"Wow your kidding you only look to be about 19 that's what I thought you were" Kagome replied

"And I thought you were only 17" he answered

"Ah if only just kidding" he said

Sesshoumaru pulled the wires out of the wall and found the problem one was worn and had a short in it and needed to be replaced Sesshoumaru attached new wires but had not yet reconnected them to the switch, Kagome walked over to then stood along side him the scent of her arousal taunting Sesshoumaru's senses he was wound tight and ready to explode

He finally gave in to his nagging desire reached out and put one hand on her ass Kagome immediately spun around to face him and with both hands grasped his ass, at the same time he quickly put one hand in back of her head and used the hand already on her ass to pull her against him both leaned in and their lips crashed on to each other

**Lemon starts**

Kagome wildly returned his kisses and plunged her tongue into his mouth as their tongues explored each others mouths their hands explored every inch of each others bodies, Sesshoumaru had Kagome's dress hiked up above her waist Kagome backed him against the wall put one leg over his hip then ground into him

"Oh good god's woman" he said

"We need to fuck and now" Kagome panted

"Hell yes my thoughts exactly" Kagome kissed him hard he slid her panties off

Sesshoumaru reached up under her sexy sky blue dress and found she was braless took hold of her full breasts kissed licked then gently sucked on her nipples causing her to moan and thrust into him she kissed and nipped his neck and at the same time opened his pants pulled them down passed his hips and took hold of his large manhood

"Whoa you are gig all over" Kagome teased

"Thank you I aim to please" he joked

"Yeah I am going to fuck you dry"

"That's good because I'm going to fuck your brains out let you recover then do it all over again" Sesshoumaru promised

"Then kill me now sexy"

Sesshoumaru backed Kagome against the wall and placed his shaft between her legs and nether lips letting her feel his need "Do you like what you feel? He asked sexily

"Yes" and do you like what your feeling?

"Yes and I'm going to love fucking it even more" he said "But first a quick" he didn't finish then Kagome felt his tongue inside her

"Ohhh shit yes that feels so damned good Sesshy"

"Mmm" he responded

"Okay my turn" before he knew it his shaft was in her mouth

"Holy crap woman you are freaking killing me" Sesshoumaru said then stopped her

"I want you"

Ring ring "Oh fuck no" Sesshoumaru snapped as his cell phone rang he flipped it open "What? Then listened "I am still working on it now leave me alone you have the job across the street do it do not call me again till it is done" then cut the phone off and threw it onto Kagome's reclining chair

"Is everything okay?

"Yes just my pain in the ass little brother now where were we" Sesshoumaru said then took her in his arms

"Right here" Kagome answered while she lifted his shirt kissed and nipped his muscled sexy hard chest

Then Kagome's door buzzer went off "Son of a bitch" Sesshoumaru barked

"Oh no I wanna fuck you" Kagome said

She then immediately pushed her large over stuffed reclining chair in front of and against the apartment door blocking all entrance to her domain, then faster then the speed of light she took Sesshoumaru's lips with hers and gently backed him to then pushed him down onto the reclining chair

Kagome got on straddled his hips Sesshoumaru kissed her then slid his tongue into her mouth, Kagome briefly ground herself against his aching erection to tease him then in an instant took hold of it an impaled herself on it loving the feel of how it completely filled her at the same time the feel of the first contact sent a shock through their bodies

"Oh shit yeah" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Fuck yes happy freakin birthday to me the best one ever" she said

Kagome began moving up and down Sesshoumaru held her by her hips and kissed her hard it made them both even hotter, he thrust his hips up so she sped up her pace "Shit yes ride me woman fuck me hard fuck me" Sesshoumaru said

"Damn Sesshoumaru you feel so good"

"God's your so fucking hot and tight" he replied

"_**Se Sesshou oh kami's Sesshoumaruuu" **_Kagome cried out beginning her release

Ring ring sesshoumaru grabbed his cell phone that had slid down into the side of the chair cushion opened it "Little brother if you call me once more I will kill you"

"But"

"But nothing I will call you when I have finished" Sesshoumaru coldly stated then cut the call and put the phone on answering service

"Se sesshoumaru I I I"

"That's it come for me woman"

"_**Oh goddddds" **_Kagome screamed

"_**Ahhh fuck" **_Sesshoumaru said Kagome continued riding him and more orgasms hit them hard and long

"Sesshoumaru your so hot I cant believe it"

"Your the best I have ever had" he praised

"Oh shit you'll have me c c coming f for everrrr" Kagome stammered with yet another climax

Knock knock knock Sesshoumaru heard on the door behind him while Kagome continued to ride him then the door knob being tried "Little brother leave now or I will fucking kill you" Sesshoumaru yelled

"Shit you bastard you and" Inuyasha didn't get to finish

"Inuyashaaaaa if you don't get out of here now I'm gonna rip your dick off" Kagome threatened while in the midst of a climax

"Oh crap" he said then ran

"I think I want you with me a lot more" Sesshoumaru said smiling

"I had no idea the brat was your brother"

"Yes Taisho electrical I own the company I was out of Japan for a few months and just came back" Sesshoumaru replied

"So that explains why I never met you" Kagome said

"Be my woman? He asked

"Are you sure?

"Yes Kagome you're the one"

"I'm yours then"

"Now little minx of mine I do believe it is my turn to fuck your brains as I promised" Sesshoumaru teased

He held onto Kagome's ass she had her arms around his neck Sesshoumaru stood up with Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist, using his demonic speed he was in her bedroom on top of Kagome on her king size bed pounding into her relentlessly insane with immense pleasure she bit his neck without hurting or breaking his skin

"Ah yes Sesshoumaru fuck me"

"Tell me what you want? He taunted

"Fuck me hard ooo like that"

"Come for me koi" he coaxed

"_**Faster yes S Sesshoumaruuu"**_

"_**Kagomeeeee" **_

3 hours after "You are fucking amazing" Kagome praised

"As are you" Sesshoumaru answered "Now we aren't done yet" in a split second Kagome was on her hands and knees mounted and being screwed senseless again by Sesshoumaru "Happy birthday baby" he said

**Lemon ends**

3 days Sesshoumaru took Kagome to his family's mansion Inuyasha Sango Kouga Miroku and everyone else was there for the Sunday dinner, Sesshoumaru had a real shocker he was about to spring on them all when Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived everyone was already seated at the dining table

"Hello family and everyone this is my mate and wife Kagome" Sesshoumaru announced then held up her left hand flashing her wedding and engagement rings

"Holy Shit" Inuyasha said with a shocked expression

"Damn Kag's I told ya to get laid not mated and married" Sango teased "No but seriously I'm happy for you, and look the perv proposed" she said and showed Kagome her engagement ring

"Well it's about freakin time I thought we were all gonna die of old age waiting for you two to get together" Kagome joked "Congrats you two"

"Yeah I'll say after humping each others brains out and nearly killing each other" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Inuyasha you mangy" Sango started but was cut off

"Oh really and by the way Inuyasha that reminds me" Kagome started

"Re re reminds you of wh what? Nervous Inuyasha stammered

"When Sesshoumaru and I were and you" Kagome said as she stalked toward th fearful hanyou

"Now Ka Kagome come on it wasn't like that I didn't know" Kagome moved so fast Inuyasha didn't see it coming she latched onto one of his ears held on forcing him to walk bent over "Ow ow ow Kagome my ear"

"Now you little dog eared creep the next time I'm gonna snap off your branch off put in in a jar and pickle it"

"Damn woman okay sorry let go will ya" Inuyasha said the second Kagome did

"Ooooo Kaggy got her cables jumped Kaggy got her cables jumped happy humping she did lots of bumping" Inuyasha ragged

"Humping and bumping hah" How about we do some thumping?

"Oh no eeeeeee" Inuyasha screamed as she lunged for him

"Get back here you little dog eared roach" Inuyasha leapt over the table and ran Kagome did the same and followed

"Oh fuck" Inuyasha exclaimed

"ha ha ha guess he forgot miko mated to Taiyoukai now is an Inu miko with Inu abilities" Kouga said they all cracked up

"Shall we go watch? Sesshoumaru said

"Yes" they unanimously answered and all went to watch the fun Miroku filmed it with his camcorder

"Come to momma cute little puppy she won't hurt you" Kagome taunted

"Ow damn Kagome, Monk I better not see that on the internet I'll kill ya" Inuyasha promised

"Yasha I've got a present for you" Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice

Inuyasha looked back his eyes went wide "Ahhhhh shit" he said as Kagome chased him with a net

"Well this'll be the best Kagome and Inuyasha chase video ever" Miroku said while zooming in on them


End file.
